1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component package, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a base station.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an oscillator having highly accurate oscillation characteristics used for frequency control of a communication apparatus or the like for example, an oven controlled crystal oscillator (OCXO) including a resonator element that vibrates at a predetermined frequency and configured to control the resonator element at a predetermined temperature, for example, has been known. According to such an oven controlled crystal oscillator, it is possible to output a signal at a stable frequency without being affected by a change in outside temperature.
As one example of the oven controlled crystal oscillator, there is a piezoelectric oscillator disclosed in JP-A-2015-95790. The piezoelectric oscillator disclosed in JP-A-2015-95790 includes a package composed of a lower lid cover having a plate shape and an upper lid cover having a bottomed cylindrical shape, a circuit board provided within the package, and a resonator placed on the circuit board with a heating element therebetween and including a resonator element. In the piezoelectric oscillator disclosed in JP-A-2015-95790, the circuit board is connected to the lower lid cover through lead terminals.
In the piezoelectric oscillator having such a configuration, when the circuit board is connected to the lower lid cover through the lead terminals, the positioning of the circuit board with respect to the lower lid cover is not made. Therefore, the circuit board is disposed inclined to the lower lid cover for example, and as a result, a portion of the circuit board may come in contact with the lower lid cover. Therefore, in the related-art oscillator, the resonator element is likely to be affected by a change in temperature outside the package, and as a result, there is a problem in that frequency stability is degraded.